Clary Daughter of Hades
by Mayfield Nessblood
Summary: Clary and Percy were cheated on by the same two people. Clary runs away crying and is nearly killed by a very strange looking demon. Percy saved her. Clary and Percy feels like they know each other. When Chiron tells Clary who is her father is Hades came to collect his daughter. Is Hades true intentions are to save or kill his daughter. Can Percy save Clary or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own none of the characters except for Jake and Sarah. The rest of them belongs to Cassandra Clare or Rick Riordian.

This is one of my first fanfics so sorry if it's a little bad. But I will make this a PercyXClary because I think they would be a good couple also there's gonna be some JaceXAnna.

(Anna is Annabeth in the story). Hope you enjoy.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooChapter 1: the secret

Jace was never late' clary thought. ' especially to our dates. I've been here for like an hour' Clary had enough she called Magnus and asked him to track Jace. Clary followed the directions and saw Jace but he was kissing someone else. Clary felt hot tears running down her face. Without thinking she punched Jace hard in the back. Which knocked the air out of the both Jace and the girl with blonde hair. Jace turned around and was shocked when he saw who it was. He froze and studdered "it's not what it looks like." That was enough for clary she punched him twice in his jaw and his eye and said "I hate you Jace. We're done". And with that she ran down the alley and found herself in a whole other alley. She kept running until she Heard laughter. She instinctively grabbed her dagger. And turned around it was a demon except it was different. Clary got caught up in her thoughts and the demons tail went through her stomach. The last thing she saw was a boy with big sea green eyes and then she passed out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna was never late to there dates ever' Percy thought as he walked out the movies. ' She has been secretive lately' I should check on her. Percy summoned and iris message. He saw Anna but with someone else it was a boy with blonde hair with angel like eyes. Percy felt tears and then he saw a girl with fiery red hair with tears in her eyes he saw her go up and punch the boy hard in the back. Then the eye and jaw. She said "I hate you Jace it's over" and with that she ran and I saw a monster following her but Anna and Jace or whoever he is didn't see it. I knew exactly where they were with that I yelled something "Anna" she looked at me shock"we're done" and with that I swiped the message then ran to the alley. The alley was right next to my house I ran there and I was to late the monster caught up and stuck its tail into her stomach and with that I ran up to the monster and cut its head clean off then stabbed it until it was dead. I picked up the girl she was beautiful. I carefully took her to camp to see if she can go through the barriers. Surprisingly she could.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Where am I' Clary thought as she sat up. She looked around and saw a boy mixing something that smelled like brownies. She was in some type of infirmary. Then she saw the boy with sea green eyes. "Thanks for saving me"Clary said gratefully. He almost dropped the brownie smelling cup when he saw her up and said "your awake"with a grin" here drink this". "Thanks, what's your name?" I'm Jackson. What about you" something felt familiar about him"I'm clary. Clary Morgenstern-Fray. She said in a playful mocking voice. "Where am I" Clary asked. its as if I know him Then s half goat came in. "Hi, I'm Grover" "I'm Clary""finally your awake Percy here has been talking about you saying how your so beau-" Grover was cut of by Percy who's cheeks flushed red. "Grover" Percy said in a embarrassed stern tone. Grover ran as if his life was on the line. "When I get you I will kill you." Percy started running around the infirmary chasing Grover while Clary got up Grover hid behind Clary and said "you can't get me now,lover boy" while sticking his tongue out at him. Percy said "your in for it now,donkey. Clary stood like a shield between the two laughing. "None shall pass" she managed out. Then Percy shot a evil Grin. "Oh really" he said. "Don't you dare" Clary said backing away from Percy that's when Percy evilly laughed and tackled Clary in the bed. Tickling her. "I-I I give up" Clary blurted out while laughing. Grover took the chance and ran. "So you were just the distraction, I see." With a playful evilness in his tone. Then Percy got off of Clary and ran out side "Got You" Percy said as he tackled Grover to the ground that's when Clary jumped on Percy and pinned him down. "I said none shall pass" with a playful serious tone. He looked at her in wonder"how did you do that" "I-I-I umm… Had a lot of training." She said Then Grover yelled "get a room" that got the whole camps attention. As soon as the while camps attention was on them Percy and Clary blushed and got off one another. That's when Clary yelled "your dead goat-boy" that's when Percy and Clary chased after Grover grover gulped loudly and ran. " AHHH, IM SORRY. PLEASE SPARE ME" Grover yelled as he ran. At that very second Clary out ran Percy and Tackled Grover. "Apologize,goat boy" she said "I'm sorry, wh-what can I do to make you believe me" Grover pleaded as Clary smirked. Then five minutes later Grover walked down camp in a bikini. Everyone laughed at the sight of the satyr. He ran around and then went to Percy's cabin. And changed. That's when Chiron came and said "who are you" Chiron asked." I-I'm Clary" she said sheepishly. Then Chiron asked do you have any talents?" Yes I'm pretty good at fighting and drawing". " can you show me then" umm… Sure" Percy and Clary pick your weapons" Percy had riptide then clary looked until she found a stele and daggers in a chest she took the stele and made a rune she made up she held up her hand and Percy felt weaker. That's when Clary took the longer dagger and struck Percy with It. Percy just barely dodged and tried to attack then she easily dodged. She then took the chance and knocked the sword out of Percy's hand and held the dagger to His neck. "Do you yield" y-yes" everybody was mouths wide open when they saw clary use the stele and dagger. Then Chiron said "Clary.. Daughter of Hades" everyone's mouths dropped once again. Then Percy grabbed Clarys hand and took her to his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Sarah and Jake. The rest belong to Rick Riordian or Cassandra Clare.

(Jake and Sarah show up later in the story) sorry if the story's a bit confusing. I write of my phone and it's a little stupid. But please review and suggest what I can do in the next couple chappies. Thanks- Anonymous Percy Lover

/

That's when Chiron said " Clary….Daughter of Hades" everyone's mouth dropped once again. Then Percy grabbed Clary's hand and took her to his cabin. On there way there the ground started coming apart and out came Hades. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER" Hades Demanded (hades is in the demonish form) suddenly a bunch of hellhounds came and attacked the camp. "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS RETURN ME MY DAUGHTER AND I SHALL SPARE YOUR CAMP." Some demigods were actually hurt bad' Clary thought. 'Maybe I should turn myself in'. "clary what are you doing." Percy said in a whisper. "I'm turning myself in" clary said shakily. "Clary, No, You don't know what he's gonna do. He might kill or hurt you." Percy said louder. "It's worth it" was the last thing Clary said to Percy. "I'm Right Here" Clary yelled. "COME TO ME AND I SHALL TAKE YOU WITH ME" Hades said in a calmer voice. "AND SPARE THIS RECHET CAMP." . Clary walked over to Hades, Hades Scooped her up in one hand and disappeared into the ground. And with that the hellhounds vanished.

/

'Where is she'Jace thought 'she couldn't have gone far'. "What is that" Anna asked Jace. "It looks like a demon ashes" Jace said. "It looks more like monster ashes" Anna said. "What does it matter" Jace said matter of factly. Jace looked through the ashes and found Clare's stele. Annabeth saw Percy's necklace the one with the trident shaped charm. " take me to your camp" Jace said "I need to take care of something" "same here" "how are we going to get there. Can you make a portal because you can't get passed the barrier." "Um..yeah." Jace drew the portal rune and took Annabeths hand and jumped through the portal. They landed in the lake. Once they swam out the lake they saw Hades take Clary. Then Percy started screaming Clary's name. Jace and Anna took the Chance and snuck into the Artemis cabin. "I have to save her" Jace said "I swore on the angel I would".

/

" I have to save her" Percy said with tears in his eyes. "I will save her. Please Chiron let me save her" Percy added desperately. Then Rachel the oracle came.

 **A team of four,**

 **A child added,**

 **Open the wrong door,**

 **A child blasted,**

 **Misunderstood,**

 **In the deadlyhood.**

"What does that mean" Percy asked shakily. "It means that you need a team of four" Chiron said a little sadly " and a child shall join you, that's all I can say. The rest is for you to figure out." " who can go with me. Though." "I think Grover, Jace and, Clarisse would be the best choice." Said Chiron matter of factly. "No way am I going back to the underworld" said "Clarisse in a dramatic tone. "How about Annabeth" "No. And who is…." Percy started to think. "NO I REFUSE TO TAKE THOSE TWO, me and Grover will be just fine on our own." Percy said with anger in his eyes. Then Annabeth came out of the Artemis cabin. " I think it would be safer if me and Jace go." "No" Percy said " she hates both of you" "well she's gonna have to deal with it. It's not like your any help." " I'm not any help. Im not any help. Last time I checked when we went to return the Lightning Bolt, you were the one who was gonna be turned to stone. And if you didn't come everyone would've been saved instead of having to go get Grover. We would've been there quicker. Matter of fact if you never went to help Nico and Bianca. Bianca would've been alive". Percy said with pure hatred. Annabeth had tears in here eyes. She ran to Jace and hugged him tightly. Then Percy Took Grover by the arm and dragged him into The Poseidon Cabin. Percy's father gave him 8 of Persephone's Pearls. Percy went under his bed and took out a chest with a trident symbol on the top Percy then unlocked the chest and grabbed them out. "What are you doing" Grover asked suspiciously. "Getting an old friend of ours".

/

Clary woke up in a kings size bed. The room looked familiar. She got up and looked around the room. There were old toys and drawings. The drawings were of a man her mother and herself.

Flashback

"Daddy what's going on" said little Clary. "There's gonna be war. You and your mother are going to move so you don't get hurt." The man said "you will forget about me and this life and world when you and your mother wake up you will be in a place called New York. I won't be there. But you won't remember me. Bye. Clare. I love you."

End Flash black

I remember everything. Percy used to visit. There was was me and my mother. Thought they were shadow hunters. Hades did that to protect us.

/

Sorry to end this chappie here please review and give me ideas. Ideas will be credited. Should I have hades be helping clary or try to kill her. It's up to you- Anonymous Percy Lover


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Jake and Sarah the servants. The rest of the characters belong to Cassandra Clare or Rick Riordian.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quick summary so far:Jace and Anna cheated on clary and Percy. Clary and Percy both caught them. Clary ran and got attacked by a monster. Percy saves her. She feels as if she know him. Hades is Clarys father. Hades came to get Clary. Clary goes with him just so hades leaves the camp alone. Clary wakes up in a room. She feels as if she belongs there. Then she remembers.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

While Clary was looking through the room she heard footsteps. She hurries up and felt for her new dagger. It was made from rock with lines of lava. With hades symbol carved in it. It was a woman with red hair but her hair was not as fierce as Clarys it was more of a orangish color. Her hair was braided with flowers. She had a beautiful green dress. The only thing out of the ordinary was the flowers growing on her ankles. Persephone.

"Hello, Child"Persephone said. "I'm Persephone as you might already know, you father, Hades will like to speak with you." And with that she signaled for Clary to follow her. Clary followed her through the Dark version of Olympus. She saw hell hounds and monsters/demons everywhere. All of a sudden Clary was tackled by Cerberus. No Cerberus puppies. Her puppy. She was licked to death by all three faces. She petted all three heads and said "I miss you too".

Then Cerberus followed the until they got to the main castle.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Percy iris messaged a friend. It was Nico Clarys long lost brother. Percy told Nico how he had another sister and shadow traveled all the way to camp. When Nico came, everyone greeted Nico with hugs and even pecks on the cheeks from Aphrodite's children.

Nico made his way to Percy's cabin and came in with s bunch of questions. "How old is she? Am I technically older than her? What does she look like? Are you dating her? Are we going to save her or what?" he finally said out of breath. "She's now 16. And no she's technically one of the oldest. She has Fiery fierce red hair. She has eyes that change between brown hazel and I swear I see red when she gets mad. And know I'm not dating her" he said 'yet' he thought. "We're about to go save her. But we're gonna wait to go I will send iris messages to her and she might send back so we can communicate. First we're gonna lay low for a few days because Chiron already suspects me leaving tonight." 'I have another sister' Nico thought as he went to a bunk and laid down. 'Another chance.' And then Nico drifted of to sleep saying "Clary".

Nico's dream

I saw a girl with red fiery fierce hair and knew who it was it was Clary. "Clary" I yelled trying to get her attention. She turned around and saw me. "Who are you" she said with curiosity in her eyes. "I-I'm Nico your brother." Said Nico. "B-b-brother." She said with a joyful expression.

"Come to me" she said "I need you, come to the underworld and stay with me. Your happiness depends on it and you know it." H-h-how" said Nico. "The pearls. Use a pearl and stay with me. Step on the pearl and the pearl will take you to where you desire."

End of dream

Nico woke up. And Percy and Grover were sleep. Nico slid off the Bed and found a pearl. "This is for you Clary." He stepped on the pearl and transported to the underworld."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jace woke up with a start as he saw a light. The light was coming from the Poseidon Cabin. He walked out silently and ran to the cabin he looked in the window to see a boy. ' That is Nico, Clarys brother' Jace whispered to him self he heard the boy say something. "This is for you Clary"and then the boy was gone.

He ran into the cabin waking up Percy and Grover. "What do you want" Percy said in an irritated voice. "I'm here because That boy,Nico was it, stepped on a pearl and disappeared saying, "this is for you clary". Said Jace.

"Oh no, now what?" Said Grover worriedly. "We will wait they all still think we're gonna leave Tonight for now sleep"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Clary saw a light. And then a boy appeared. "W-who are y-you" said Clary curiously. "I'm Nico, your brother". "B-brother. I have a brother!" Clary said with a grin. "Yeah" is all he could manage while smiling. Then Clary ran up and hugged Nico. She finally said "follow me" and with that they broke apart. And they both followed Persephone.

They walked into the castle and a man with reddish hazel eyes like clary but at jet black hair like Nico was sitting at a table filled with food. "I only expected one of my children." Hades said "But two is even better." "W-w-what do you mean b-better"

"Isn't it obvious. The whole family back together. We have you Clarissa and Also You Nicolas. We even have Persephone. Perfect. We are now one once again." Hades said proudly.

"Father can you umm…" Nico said nervously "bring Bianca back we can't be a family without her" "yes I can. I am the king of the underworld after all" he said smiling. He smiled and summoned a skeleton to bring his daughters ashes. Once the ashes were brought hades said something they Couldn't understand then a girl with jet black hair and I dress much like Persephone's appeared. Bianca.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Rick Riordian or Cassandra Clare. I only own Jake and Sarah.

Chap 4

'Bianca' Nico thought. "BIANCA" Nico said as he struggles to get out of the chair. "Nico. NICO" Bianca said happily as they both ran to each other and hugged each other so hard that they had to pull apart for air. "Y-y-your alive" Nico said, " I misses you so much, we have soooo much to catch up on." Nico said with a dramatic tone. "Who is she" Bianca said while pointing at the red head girl with black highlights. "Oh she's Clary, she's our sister." Nico said dreamily. " our what. We have a sister." Bianca yelled excitedly. "Yeah, she's awesome." "I always wanted a sister" Bianca and Clary said in Union. "Wait. Really" they said together once again. "We're gonna get along just fine" they said looking at each other. Then laughter filled the underworld.

/

one week later

/

"Shut up" Jace said irritably. "Why don't you shut up" Percy said in a mocking voice. "Seaweed brain stop talking to Jace like that." Annabeth said in a say-anything-and-I'll-kill-you tone. "I refuse to go with you guys. Let's go Grover." Percy said. And with that Percy gave Grover a pearl. And they stepped on them. "What are we gonna do now?" "we can ask the gods" said Jace suggestively. " your right. They are furious with hades since he kept his children alive. We can go tomorrow night.

/

Percy and Grover

/

"Where are we?" Grover asked dreamily. "We're in the underworld in some kind of palace." Said Percy. They walked and heard barks and laughing. Percy stopped dead in his tracks. "Who's that" Grover asked shakily. "It's Clary, Bianca, Nico and Cerberus." Percy said trying to be calm. "I thought Bianca was dead." Grover said sheepishly. "She was. There coming closer. Hide" said Percy as he hid in a room. Grover hesitated then ran into a room that was familiar. 'Uh oh' Grover thought as he enter Persephone's room. ' oh no. There coming in this room' Percy thought as he tried to hide but it was too late a smaller version of Cerberus burst through the door.

/

Clary and Percy

/

Cerberus ran to my room door getting bigger and bigger as he approached. "What's wrong Cerberus." I asked shakily. I walked into my room and saw a boy with sea green eyes. "P-p-Percy. What are you doing here!?" "I-I missed you." Percy said sheepishly. My face went red. " I missed you too" I said as I ran up too him and tackled him into a hug. We both fell. Then Percy kissed me. ' he kissed me' I thought. "Where's Grover?" "He ran into the room across the hall." "That's Persephone's room." "Uh oh." We said in Union.

We rushed into the room and opened the door. Grover was trapped in a corner about to be kissed by Persephone. " HELP ME PERCY. SHES CRAZY." Grover yelled as he ran towards them. " I am NOT crazy. I just haven't had company in over 400 years since the war." Persephone said matter of factly. " We have to go." Grover said. "I think you should as well." Said a dark mysterious voice. "Can they at least stay for a couple days." Persephone and Clary said together while giving puppy eyes. "Fine" Hades said "only because of those eyes you have. And that's the ONLY reason." Hades added as he left the room. "Hey… Percy" Clary said. " yeah." Was all Percy could manage out after kissing her. "Um your rooms next to mine just in case your wondering where your going to stay." "Oh. Thanks." Percy said smiling sweetly. "Grover." Persephone said. "What." Grover said irritably. "Your staying in this room with me." She said flirtatiously. Then out out nowhere Hades appeared. "NO. HE'S. NOT!" Hades boomed. "I agree with Hades" Grover said thankfully. "Get ready for dinner. Me and my children have something very important to talk about.

/

"Chiron can we visit Olympus." Anna asked nicely. "Why exactly." Chiron asked suspiciously. "Well. We need to talk to the gods about something." Jace said. "You can go with Jake and Sarah I suppose." " Aren't Jake and Sarah twins." "Yeah and there the children of Aphrodite." Chiron said with a smile. "Fine. But why are they going?" Anna asked curiously. "There going on a mission but first they must speak to there mother. Aphrodite." "Where are they?" "Getting there bags ready. If you want to leave tomorrow I suggest you help them." Said Chiron and before they could say anything else he walked off.

'I miss Clary.' Jace thought ' No I love her. Why did I cheat on her for Anna.' He mentally slapped himself. 'I'm so stupid. But why did I do it. Is it because I was feeling lonely. Or is it because I was desperate for another' "I'm so stupid" he said out loud on accident. "What" said Anna. "Oh. Nothing." Said Jace.

I think we should get going." Jack said. "Yeah. I agree." Said Sarah. Jack and Sarah were brunettes with emerald green eyes. Not a single flaw on there bodies. Jack was even considered better looking than Jace. Which made Jace extremely jealous. "Let's go then." Jace said dramatically. And with that they walked to the van.

/

Underworld

/

"Hey. Bianca can you help me decide what to wear to dinner." Clary asked. "Only if you help me." "Ok. I will. So should I wear the Black or Red Dress" "I think you should wear the black dress. It makes your highlights pop out." "You should wear the red dress it makes your eyes stand out." "Hmm… Where's Nico." "Umm I think he went to talk to Percy about something he saw."

"Speaking of Percy… Umm… Do you like him." Bianca said eyes full of wonder. Clarys cheeks turned 5 shades of a brighter red than the dress. "N-NO" Clary yelled accidentally. "You're a bad liar" "I am not" "Yes you are" "No I'm not." "Yes you a-" Bianca was cut off when Percy ran through the door. "What are you guys yelling about. I thought you two were trying to kill each other." Percy said out of breath." Well we were talking about how Cla" Bianca was cut off by Clary tackling her and covering her mouth. " UH. Nothing we were talking about nothing." Clary said blushing. "No we were talking about how Clary here has a" "NOTHING. WERE TALKING ABOUT NOTHING" Clary said louder blushing even more. "Ok bye. See ya at dinner Clary." Percy said winking at Clary as he left. Percy heard Bianca say "awwww you guys love eachother."

And then there was a scream. Grover. Percy ran as fast as he could. "What's wrong Gr-" "HADES HELP. YOUR WIFE IS TRYING TO KISS ME." Grover yelled. Hades appeared and was yelling. "What are you doing Persephone leave to goat be or he's gonna be Cerberus's lunch." "Fine" Persephone said pouting. Noise upward she left the room stomping. "Thanks Had- he's gone. How does he do that?" Grover asked amazed. " well he is a god after all."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. We have a lot to talk about Percy." "What is it" "do you like Clary." "NO. Do you like Bianca." Percy said trying to Change the conversation. "No. But you're a horrible liar. Since you decided to lie to me I'm going to tell her." "No your not." Percy said shakily. "I won't" " you wouldn't dare." "CLARY HELP I NEED YOU. AND I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." "Your dead goat boy. Just wa-" "what happened" "he's trying to kill me. And I wanted to talk to you." " Percy leave poor Grover alone or I'll get Cerberus. Come on Grover come to my room." "But Clary" Percy said "I wanted to talk to you." "Well you can wait. Let's go Grover." And with that they left the room when Grover passed Percy Grover smirked.

"What do you want to talk about." " do you like Percy." "Well… I…umm…yes." " I knew it" Grover said happily. "Dinners ready. Where's my Grovie at?" Persephone said as she searched for Grover. "Help me Clary" Grover whispered to Clary. " Persephone I think I saw him go to the bathroom." "thanks I'll wait there." "Let's go Grover." Grover followed Clary into the dining hall.

"Clary can I talk to you for a minute" Hades yelled through the palace. "I'm coming." When Clary got there she sat down and looked at hades. "You called" "we have something to talk about. I need your help." "With what" Clary said suspiciously. "I need you to go Olympus and steal something for me that's mine." "W-what is it." "It's a sword. It has a special power that I put in it. It even has my name carved into it." "I-I can't" "or you won't." "I won't." "I never wanted anyone to get hurt but have it your way." Hades snapped his fingers and disappeared. He came back 20 seconds later with s sword to Percy's throat. "You will do as I say or your precious boyfriend will suffer in the pits of hell." Hades snarled. "Ok I need a team." Clary said shakily. "Here take him with you." Hades said. Before Hades threw Percy to the ground he ripped Percy's heart out. "Try anything and I'll kill him." "PERCY" Clary screamed as she ran towards him.

/

MWAHAHAHA I'm so evil. Sorry for the cliffs I just felt like I wrote to much but the next chappie will be a good one that's a promise. Remember to review I make longer chappies if you review. – Anonymous Percy Lover


	5. Chapter 5

MWAHAHAHA. I'm so evil for that Cliffie. I would've posted earlier but noooo. There was a storm and the power went off for over 8 hours. Then my phone and computer went dead. But I'm not sure how to explain this. But Percy isn't dead. Hades is just holding his heart. So if Clary doesn't do as he says hades will squeeze his heart and Percy will die. But I'm not that evil. Even if I made you think Percy was dead. But back to the story.

/

"Why aren't we there yet?" Jace asked irritably. "We're not there because Sarah was too busy painting her nails and giving wrong directions." Anna said matter of factly. "But we should be there in about two hours." "Can we at least stop. We've been in this car for 6 hours. I need to use the restroom and fix my hair." Jack pointed out. "Fine." Is all Jace said. Anna parked outside of a diner that was outside Philadelphia.

/

"PERCY" Clary yelled as she ran towards him. "What did you do?" Clarys said so calm it was even scary to Hades. "I took his heart. I will return his heart when you bring the sword. If you don't I will squeeze his heart and then feed it to Cerberus." Hades said as if it was no problem that he just pulled out someone's heart.

"How do I know you will return his heart without killing him?" Clary said. After a short pause she said "swear on the gods that you will return his heart and let us leave unharmed." "fine. I swear on the gods I'll return Perseus's heart and let you leave unharmed." " I'm okay." Percy groaned. "Percy you are ok!" Clary ran up too him and kissed him. She pulled apart. "sorry I was just worried." " it's okay. I'm fine. But, what exactly are we gonna steal?" Percy asked with caution. "We're gett-" "your going to get the sword. The one that looks like Clarys dagger but it's much more powerful and dangerous. It will be hard to get undetected but I'll make a distraction. The sword is located in Poseidon's main part of the sea. You have to get through the guards and traps. I will lead you through." Hades said. After a silent pause he added "Perseus you have an advantage. You can't die because I'm holding you heart. So I want you too swear to protect my daughter or harm will come. I will personally skin you alive." "Y-yes s-sir." Percy said as if following commands. "I think we will need more weapons." Clary said "got anything in mind." "Oh I'm glad you asked. Follow me."Hades said with an evil smirk. They followed Hades into a secret room.

"Since you, my Clary are part shadow hunter I stocked up on steles and daggers when you were born." "Wow" Percy and Clary said in Union. "May I?" Clary said before touching anything. "Yes my dear" Hades said. Clary couldn't hold it in anymore she ran to the steles and picked a lava rock one that looked like her dagger. Clary grabbed two steles, hidden daggers for her boots, a whip much like Izzys but Clarys whip was on fire. Clary got a couple of knives just in case. Percy grabbed a long sword that was obviously stolen from Poseidon and a magic shield. Hades grabbed out a huge chest. "These are magical items. But be carful with the earrings, there bombs." Hades said. Clary smirked evilly. She ran to the chest and grabbed a bracelet that turns you invisible. Percy grabbed the sea blue invincibility charm. "Oh. I almost forgot. Take these charms they make you look like what the others want. But you'll look different depending on the eye." "Well is that all?" "Yes. Dear. Just… Be careful." "Let's go Percy." "Wait what about Grover." "Oh. He'll be fine he's with Persephone." Hades said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah Hades, can you teleport us to the diner just outside of Philadelphia?" Percy asked hopefully. "Fine. Just remember if any harm comes to my daughter I I will skin you alive slowly ." And with that Hades teleported them.

/

"Is that Clary and Percy?" Anna said eyes full of wonder. "Wait are they kissing?" That made Annabeth's blood boil. "Umm. Yeah that's them. And they are kissing. Should we get them?" Jace asked trying to keep the disgust out of his voice. "SEAWEED BRAIN." "σκατά" is all Percy could manage to mutter. "Are you bleeding where your hearts supposed to be. WHERES YOUR HEART." "Ummm…. I-I….. Clary…. RUN" and with that Clary and Percy ran as fast as they could. "Don't just stand there GET THEM!" They caught up 20 minutes later when Percy fell. Annabeth put her hand to the empty hole gently. "Where's your heart Percy" Annabeth said calmly eyes full of worry. "OW" Percy yelled. Clary pushed Annabeth off of Percy and spat "Get off. He's not yours. Your hurting him." And them she lifted Percy and was supporting him so he can walk. "We're leaving now. If you follow I will have my baby kill you." "Oh my I'm so scared of a baby." Jace said sarcastically. "Oh really." Is all Clary said before she summoned three headed dog puppy. Jace laughed "I'm supposed to be scared of that." "Yes" James laughter filled the air and then he stopped when he saw Clary and the dog burst into flames. Cerberus was bigger than the diner and each tooth as tall and Jace. Clarys hair turned into Fire and her teeth got really sharp, she grew painful looking claws and hissed "Do NOT LAUGH AT MY BABY OR ILL KILL YOU PERSONALLY." Then her skin was replaced by flames. She started throwing flames at Jace and Annabeth.

Jack and Sarah ran yelling about not wanting there hair burnt off. "Clary calm down" Percy yelled trying to get her attention. "NO" she hissed. "Jace you've done it this time you idiot." Percy yelled. "Clary please calm down." "I-I CANT" "yes you can." And then Percy walked to her slowly and touched her arm. It burned. The flames were burning him. Percy was screaming in pain as he hugged Clary. Clary calmed down. "T-thank Percy" and then she kissed him. It burned a bit but Percy didn't care. Suddenly Percy passed out. "Percy" is all she could manage. And then she passed out right on Percy.

"What happened." Is all Jace could manage. "You-you idiotic shadow hunter. You angered Clary. She's the daughter of Hades or have you not noticed." Jace looked over to see them passed out. "Are we gonna help them" " we can't Clary's boiling hot and no doubt Percy is too." "We can get water and throw it on Percy." "Good idea. I guess we could." Then they went to the lake and dumped a bucket of water in Percy. Percy healed. Clary looked unharmed.

Then Percy woke up. "Clary. What happened to Clary." He said his eyes hyper with worry. "She's fine she just passed out." "It's your fault you retard. She's the daughter of hades. You should've been smarter. Your lucky I stopped her or she would've had her baby kill you." Percy said with disgust in his voice. Then Percy picked up Clary, burns forming as he winced. "Where are you going?" "I'm waking up Clary. I might be back. Do NOT follow." Percy said as he walked towards the lake and Jumped in, Clary in hand. He made a bubble and swam into it so clary could breath. "Clary" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

As soon as his lips touched her head. She woke up. "W-what happened. And why are you burned." She said with her big eyes looking directly into his. "Jace made you mad. And you had a incident and turned into your real form and almost killed them. I hugged you to calm you down. I got burned pretty bad." He said trying not to make her cry. Then he saw a tear and added "but you were badass. Your hair turned to fire you eyes were an alien like solid black your skin turned to fire. Plus you were beautiful." Percy said with eyes full of awe. Percy earned a kiss on the cheek as Clary giggled.

Clary blushed as she noticed how close they were. "Why are we underwater. were not there are we." "We're in a lake. In a bubble and if anyone popped this bubble we-I mean you will get soaked."Percy said with an evil smirk. "You wouldn't dare Per-" the bubble popped and Percy swam as fast as he could. Clary made a small dome out of the earth and trapped Percy in it. "When I'm done with you Perseus JACKSON you will regret it." She yelled. Percy knew he was in trouble. She used his full name. He's in for it now.

/

Jace went to look for Anna. Once he found her she was crying. "What's wrong?" "We made a mistake" "I know" "we should've never cheated on them" "yeah. We could've been happy. But something's going on. His hearts gone. And there fully armed. There up to something. We have to go to Olympus and warn the gods." "Yeah your right lets go." Then they ran to the car. And drove off.

/

"Persephone. I-I don't think Hades will like this." "I didn't care what he likes. I trapped in hell because of him." "But I might die. If he sees us." "No you won't he's too busy. With your friends." She said between kisses. "What do you mean" Grover said breaking the kiss. "There doing a mission and Hades must guide then." "Oh. Nothing too important then." Grover said kissing Persephone once again except this kiss was deeper.

/

At institute

/

"Where are they? Jace and Clary have been gone for over two months. Where's Magnus?" Izzy said pacing around the room. The phone rang. Izzy beat Alec there by half a step. "Hello Magnus. "I know where Clary and Jace are. Clarys in a lake and Jace is headed to the Empire State Building." "Thanks Mags. Bye" "what happened" "Magnus found them. Clarys in a lake and Jace is going to the State Building." Izzy said quickly as she got her whip. "I'll get Clary." Alec said. "You get Jace." "Wow. Thanks Alec. I guess I'll get the sassy one." "See you later." "Bye" they split up.

Alec got to the lake first. He heard Clary yelling and a boy trapped by a dome. Clary looked different. She matured a lot. And she had black highlights. Alec saw a flame in her eye. He found that attractive. Alec always had a crush on her, but he never said anything. He couldn't brake Mags heart. So he stocked with him. Without thinking he ran up and tackled Clary into a hug and said "Miss me?" "Alec. ALEC" she yelled as she hugged him. After a while they broke apart the hug. "Percy this is Alec. Alec this is Percy." "Nice to meet you." Alec said. "Same here." Percy said. "Clary we need to get going" "oh yeah. I forgot. Alec can you come and help us." "After you explain to me what's happening." Clary explained everything and they headed out to the main sea.

Once they got there Clary started drawing new runes on Alec and Herself. "How come I don't get one."Percy pouted. "Well. You'll die." "Hades said I won't die though" "am I hades" she challenged "you act like him." Percy challenged back. "Oh your so dead Perseus when we're done. Let's head out." They swam into the water. Alec and Clary could breath because of the runes clary made. "The chest with the sword is there." Clary said as she swam forward. Suddenly a bunch of mermen with spears and swords came and attacked. Percy was injured bad. Then Clary lost control once again. The water started to boil as her skin changed along with her hair and eyes. Clary attacked all of the guards. And took the huge chest. Percy was being carried by Alec. they swam out of the water. And were transported just in time.

"I see you brought my sword." Hades said strangely happily. "Yes hades." Clary said. She opened the sword to find a sword that did look like her dagger. It was very powerful. Even Clary could sense the strong evil aura. "Thank you. Here's your little boyfriends heart. None of the gods knows you took the sword bother think it was me because of your transformation. I will let you go. But I must say Clarissa. I'm proud of you." "Finally it's over" Alec muttered. "No" Hades said "This is just the beginning. But can you stay a few more days." "I guess. Only if you swear to protect and cause no harm to any of us." " I swear on the gods to let you guys leave when you like and protect you causing no harm." Hades swore as he handed Clary Percy's heart. "W-what do I do with this." Clary said. She looked as if she were going to faint. "Shove the heart into his chest and he will live." "O-Okay." Clary hesitated a moment before she shoved the heat into Percy chest. She saw her hand inside his Chest and fainted. Percy cried out in pain.

/

They arrived at Olympus. Mr hey walked into the palace where the gods and goddesses were furious. "You." Zeus boomed "what do you want." "We came to warn you about Percy and Clary. They are acting strange. Percy's heart is missing. And Clary is changing into a similar true form as Hades except stronger." "Stronger than Hades. Do you think my son is responsible for the deaths of my guards. That's impossible. He's being held hostage. You will not KILL MY SON. And if you think about it there will be a WAR ZUES." Poseidon yelled filling Olympus. "I have no intentions of harming your son brother. I want Hades daughter. Clary dead." As soon as Zeus said Clary and dead hades appeared. "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY DAUGHTER YOU FOUL PERSON. I WILL DECLARE WAR ZEUS. AND NO DOUBT YOU WILL LOSE I HAVE GODS AND GODDESSES ON MY SIDE. MORE THAN YOU I HAVE ALLIES YOU WILL NOT KILL MY DAUGHTER OR YOUR POOR THALIA WILL BE EXECUTED IN YOUR FACE AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CANND ABOUT IT." Hades hissed. Then he said "ZEUS. I DECLARE WAR." Then a little over half of the gods and goddesses disappeared with Hades.

/

I'm sorry I left it there. I just couldn't type anymore but the next chapter may be longer than this one. There may be war. But all I'm going to say is that Olympus will be changed forever. One special reviewer is the reason I made this chapter twice as long by the way

Plus I'd like to say that the reason I posted this today and not like Friday is because of those 'Irresistible puppy eyes'. You know who you are ;) – Anonymous Percy Lover


End file.
